daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
7 / 16 / 2009 Eberel-Fen, Nilisha and Vidar
Introduction Characters: Eberel-Fen, Nilisha & Vidar. Location: Tavern of the Cruor Feud. Plot summary: (Page still under construction) Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) : * ahollowvoice'Eberel-Fen' opened the door to the Tavern of the Cruor Feud, leaving the morning snowfall behind him. Flicking his ears and sending snow off of them Eberel pushed into the tavern, closing the door behind him. He looked massive in lycan form. Beneath his large coat the bulk of his lycanthrope form was not very well hidden, he was in prime condition and had been pushing his body to achieve it for many months. He scanned the tavern for any signs of life but saw few, spare a dying fire in the hearth, Eberel walked over to the fire and sat near it in a red armchair that had seen much better days. He let out a long, deep sigh and closed his eyes- beginning to piece together his journey and what was to come. : * alisette'Nilisha' turned her head. she was sure that she had just felt someone vaguely familiar near -by. It took her only a second of concentration to assure her first impression: it really was someone she knew, Eberel to be precise. A smile crept over the Lycan's face as she turned to walk towards the tavern. She wondered if she had really runt hat far, but apparently she really had, loosing all sense of distance during her work-out. The Château was the mere feeling of a ghost in the back of her mind as she reached the tavern's door and pushed it open, quickly spotting the elder Lycan near the fire. : * ahollowvoice'Eberels ears twitched at the sound of the door's hinges being opened and the crunching snow outside, he was hardly alarmed though. He knew it was but one person. He finished his train of thought and slowly rose from the chair to turn and see who had entered, his eyes fell upon Nilisha. : * pyronixcore'Vidar''' pushed the taven doors open with the howling wind and blanket of snow rushing around him, the noise nullifying his heavy footsteps as he strode in, only to close, abruptly cutting out the freezing chill of the eternal winter that seemed to hover around the region. It was morning, but the snow was thick enough to dampen out all sunlight into a dreary, almost night-time glow. Two men followed him in in this instance. He Vidar took off his cloak to reveal the finer clothing - he was obviously not out hunting, or "bush walking" as he liked to call it. Despite the current weather, all three had still covered themselves in hooded cloaks, with alayer of UV Blocking inlay, ofcourse. One of the two with him, a male, took the cloak, and the other, a female, let them to the bar. She ordered but one drink (Much to Vidars disapproval) and disappeared upstairs with her companion. Vidar hated when she ordered his drinks. He turned his head and scanned the room, his eyes glancing off Nilisha, the Eberel, where they froze. His gaze did not falter, but he stood motionless a glass half raised to his mouth. I don't believe it. Vidar though. : * alisette'Nilisha' looked at Vidar, rather surprised at his appearance. Why would he be here? she cast him a small smile, though she was not sure he had noticed that. The vampire's eyes were fixed on Eberel. She looked at Eberel who seemed to be just as... taken aback as Vidar. the more childish part of Nilisha felt the urge to jump up and down between the two men, breaking th contact between them, but her smarter side voted for staying out of this until she was sure what was going to happen. Waving at the bar tender she decided to stay with her smart side. : * ahollowvoice'Eberels thin lips curled into a near-savage smile- a silent growl. "Ancient One." Is all he said, though his nose was dancing oddly, the scent of Vidar was unlike any others, he was amazed he had not caught it in the air sooner. He noticed the smell of others, Vidar had others with him. Eberel looked to Nilisha for only a moment, wondering what kind of reunion this would be and then turned his back on both of them to slide another bit of lumber onto the fire before it died out. His ears went flat and he crouched down on the balls of his feet. : * pyronixcore'Vidar''' heard Eberel's words float across the room. And he nodded, the gently bow of the head. A sign of recognition, and respect. His lips tentatively revealing a fanged grin, visible for only a second before the glass of blood locked the view. After another moment of staring, Vidar turned slightly and nodded to Nilisha, and looking back at Eberel, moved towards the fireplace. : * alisette'Nilisha' raised her brows. Maybe finding a bit of cover would be a good idea. Eberel didn't look to friendly "you two are not going not do anything lethal, are you? I really like the interior as it is, you know?" she asked dryly before she quickly clasped her hands over her lips, cursing her ability to talk without thinking first. With a slight tings of red on her cheek the Lycan hid behind her glass of water. : * ahollowvoice'Eberel' slid the bit of timber into the glowing heart of the dying embers and prodded it with the ash-covered fire poker that leaned against the hearth. He didn't say anything to Nilisha, he just prodded the fire slowly back to life and tilted his head, watching the flames dance into life once more, he slipped two more pieces of lumber onto the fire and placed the fire poker back, facing Nilisha and Vidar. "Lethal?" Eberel said, his face expressionless, "My dear I am afraid we are both predators. We are lethal in most things we do." : * pyronixcore'Vidar' crouched in front of the fireplace and withdrew his enchanted blade, the glimmering emerald flames dancing along it's surface, the flames at it's tip burning orange as it entered one of the logs, the crackling of it's heat suddenly becoming evident in the log, though the blade itself emitted very little heat. It sheathed cleanly, the log now positively burning, though it wouldn't for terrily long, being half-burned already as it was. "It feels like an age, Eberel-Fen". Vidar said softly, though his voice carried a tonal clarity. "Since we last met". : * alisette'Nilisha' raised a brow at Eberel, deciding that well, if this was going down anyways,s he could at least look halfway grown up through it. "well, if you two could postpone the lethal stuff until i have found myself some really good cover and a bowl of popcorn? and I would appreciated leavign this place alive and in one piece, just so you know." with that she emptied her glass, hopped of her chair and walk past Vidar, taking seat in what seemed like a reasonable distance to her. "Alright, would you like me to announce scores and rounds?" she asked half hidden behind a massive wood table. : * ahollowvoice'Eberel' looked to Nilisha with a humorless face, "If combat did break out you'd obey your elder and escape with your life, or every effort of mine against him would be a waste. You and I are connected in a way his kind... even though he is unique to his kind... can never fully understand. We are lycans." Eberel said with a thundering, deep voice. The last three words shook the stray glasses on the tables around the tavern. "I seek no quarrel with you Ancient One." Eberel said simply, though his body was already beginning to pump adrenaline into his system. : * pyronixcore'Vidar' looked at Eberel-Fen with glinting, humour-filled eyes as Nilisha did her stuff, and tilted his head back in a rauckus laugh. His voice positively boomed in the large room. As Eberel spoke to Nilisha, Vidar's face took on the palette of soemthing considerably more serious, though the glint in his eyes failed to simmer down. "I'm not here to fight you, Eberel-Fen. If I were, would not have brought members of my coven." His grin returned. "I'm here on business" he said, gesturing towards the interior of the tavern as he rose to his feet, and directed his gaze to Nilisha. "Honestly, Nilisha. You're so untrusting of common courtesy between two..." he paused. "Old acquaintences." : * alisette'Nilisha' snorted from behind her chair "better be save than sorry. I'd like to see at least my first century at least., and you two weren't looking all friendly, how can you blame me?" she shrugged, the tightness between her shoulder blades that she didn't knew she was hosting slowly loosening. "And Eberel? I appreciated hat care, really do." Nilisha smiled softly "Is it save to move around now? Because my left foot is getting numb." : * ahollowvoice'Eberel' nodded to Nilisha and looked at Vidar, "It is not a trouble to my mind to see you well Vidar. Keep charge of your coven, it would be a shame for us to bleed each other in combat again." Eberel said with a grave note, moving upstairs to rest. Looking over his shoulder he simply said, "Nice coat." Smiling to himself, thinking of a UV-protectant coat. : Eberel-Fen, a very poorly-writ exit might I add : * pyronixcore'Vidar' raised an eyerow and looked at Nilisha. "So you know dear Eberel". Me smiled. "Interesting. Small world." : * alisette'Nilisha' shrugged "Met him once, when I was about to freeze my ass off in the woods. Any yes, the world really is quite small. You wouldn't want to know how often I keep running into the same people no matter where I am. I wonder is they stalk me..."she added thoughtfully before her expression turned into smile and she sat down next to Vidar, ordering herself a new glass of water as she apssed by the bar. : * pyronixcore Vidar smirked, and as the doors opened, revealing another Vampire in very dark robes (Cloaked in a very similar way to himself and his coven memers) through the influx of snow peliting through the doorway. A finger instantly met his ear."He's here" Vidar said, and looked up at Nilisha as he seated himself in a chair. "Immortals have a tendency to find each other in this day and age. An inexplicable event.". The two companions came down the stairs and greeted the new arrival. Together, they all moved the the farthest corner, out of earshot from the rest of the room. The man's robes were clearly marked with the Ziodex company logo. : * alisette'Nilisha' watched the vampire trio carefully. She was fairly sure that she had seen that logo before, but she couldn't quite place it, at least not right now. "great, so it's supernatural magnetism of sorts?" she asked absent-minded. Shaking her head she turned back to Vidar "reminds me, what are you doing here? i mean you have a really comfortable castle near-by, so..." she let her sentence trail off, looking rather curious about the matter at hand. : * pyronixcore'Vidar' took a sip from his drink. "Business" he said shortly. "We're a large contributor for Ziodex" he gestured at the man in he corner. "They're company housed in Venice. They produce cloned blood and sell it." he said, leaning back in his chair and swirling the glass. : * alisette'Nilisha' felt like face/palming herself. of course! silly me, I met Martin in front of it! "A yes, now I remember seeing their logo when i was at Venice." she hesitated a moment before she continued "You wouldn't know a vampire going by the name of Martin? slightly odd in behavior, really unstable aura?" : * pyronixcore'Vidars eyes narrowed as the name was mentioned. "I know him well, now" he said. "Perhaps too well" Vidar said. "He's currently living at Ch^ateau de la Nuit, with one of our members." The female compantion in the corner stood up and waved for Vidar to come over as the trio walked to the doors. She had his Cloak. "I'm afraid I must leave, Nilisha" He said. "We have to attend some maters in a more private environment. Do take care". And with that, Vidar left his half-filled glass on a table, and put on the cloak with a sincgle sweep of the dense looking material. He nodded to Nilisha, and with a gust of strong winter air, was gone into the blanketing snow. : 'Vidar' : * alisette'Nilisha''' let her head fall back to her chair. That had been some interesting bit of information. She drew a miniature notebook from the pocket of her pants and noted down what she had heard and that she had to ask Vidar for more information maybe. Not to mention that she had to look for Regan now that she knew where he was. Not to mention his 'companion'. Nilisha had been slightly worried about the vampire after their last meeting, he had been too upset, and to fresh with his turning, now she needed to know how it had went by. With a thoughtful expression taking over here face she put soem bills on the table before she left the Tavern to return to the Château. There were things she had to investigate. : Nilisha